guuly_coolyfandomcom-20200214-history
Haruko Haruhara
Haruko Haruhara (ハルハラ・ハル子, Haruhara Haruko), her actual name Haruha Raharu (ハルハ・ラハル), is both a fictional character and central deuteragonist of the Guuly Cooly series. She is the very mysterious pink-haired alien character with goals mostly unknown, but is clearly far more than what she seems, possessing very ambiguous, unpredictable morals and abilities that allow her to do almost anything she desires. She is an energetic and unpredictably reckless sociopath who is nicknamed "Vespa Woman" for riding a sunglow Piaggio Vespa SS 180, claiming to be 16 and later 19 despite of being observed that she is 20. She is also an extraterrestrial investigator for the GSPB, . Haruko's stomach is a world filled with a lot of things she has eaten/swallowed: buildings, random aliens, people, animals and so on that have been trapped there for ages (but apparently don't mind their predicament). Everyone who is eaten by her, only to be spat out later (excluding Touga) dismisses what happened as "sleeping" (occasionally, dreaming about Haruko's Stomach world). Touga even dismisses his first time inside Haruko's Stomach but is quickly proved wrong. Haruko is usually seen carrying a midnight blue, left-handed Rickenbacker bass guitar model 4001, displaying knowledge and administration of guitar types the stylings of American classic rock musicians, which is modified to fire bullets with axe and rocket launcher modes. Haruko can also use it to fly and open N.O. Channels. In the manga, she also uses rifle similar to a Mare's leg. Haruko also has the ability to hypnotize weak-minded people into compiling to her demands or believing anything she wants, such as having someone believe a bad drawing to be a photograph of a fabricated experience. Other than Touga, no character seems to be aware of Guu's strange nature (or for that matter the bizarre circumstances surrounding everything else in the series). The weird events that occur because of her are only ever acknowledged by Touga. Everyone who is eaten by Haruko, only to be spat out later (excluding Touga) dismisses what happened as "sleeping" (occasionally, dreaming about Guu's Stomach world). Touga even dismisses his first time in Guu's Stomach but is quickly proved wrong. There are other strange things Haruko can do which defy the laws of physics, logic, and reality which have included but are not limited to teleporting, time travel, reality warping, superhuman strength, elongating her body parts, breathing underwater, causing people to switch bodies, mind reading, causing disco music to play suddenly, switching her face (from a cute face to a completely plain face), transforming into a giant kaiju monster version of herself, and inciting mental breakdowns in Haruko, though the latter is more of a talent than an actual power. She apparently has more than one stomach and cares enough about the people and creatures she swallows to keep dangerous things away from the area she keeps her 'guests'. Despite all this, Haruko actually cares for some of Hare's personal problems, and often gives him advice with profound sayings- a lot of her powers are used to make Hare learn a lesson. "Have you ever seen a flower die? Watched something that was once so beautiful, so full of life, collapse and rot from within?" :—Mr. Freeze to Hugo Strange. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Kari Wahlgren (English), Mayumi Shintani (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known(Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: Salmon-Pink * Skin Color: Pale * Eye Color: Green-yellow * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6 ft. * Weight: 190 lbs. 'Attributes' Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Batman'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links Notes & Trivia * . Category:Characters